Where'd Ya Get That Gun?
by Erin Jessica Durango
Summary: Serena knows of her past, always with a little boy by her side. Heero knows nothing of who he is. Is it possible they knew each other? *CHAPTER 7 IS NOW UP*
1. Serena

Yo, Erin here! Sorry I haven't been around for awhile...I know, there are no excuses. Anyways, here is my newest story. As for "Light Cuts Through Darkness", I WILL finish it. I promise. It's just so hard when your stories take a turn for the worst. I mean....I lost all my fans :::TEAR:::. Yeah, anyways, here's my new story, enjoy!  
  
Any problems? concerns? questions? email me at:  
  
AngelPieEcuz119@aol.com  
  
~Erin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena sat muddled in her own thoughts. Dammit! she thought, as she bashed her head into her binder over and over. She tossed her head over and glanced at her alarm clock. 10pm already, and no inspiration yet.  
  
Serena sat cross legged on her bed, her homework spread around her. The dimy lit room threw shadows into her blonde hair and made her bright blue eyes look darker than natural.  
  
"Yeah, how am I supposed to to write a paper when I have absolutely nothing to go on?" she yelled to herself.  
  
There was a creak in the hallway, and her door slowly opened. Her mom stood in the doorway, fuzzy-robed and sleepy-eyed.  
  
"Sere...what are you doing up?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry mama," Serena replied, "But I hafta finish this!"  
  
Serena's mom cracked a grin.  
  
"It's times like these that you remind me of him," she said softly, turning away.  
  
Serena froze.  
  
"Remind you of who, mama?"  
  
Serena's mom stopped and turned back around.  
  
"Your father," she said, her eyes darting away. "Would you like some tea?"  
  
Serena shook her head.  
  
"No thanks," she said.  
  
Her mom smiled.  
  
"Then would you like to be tucked in?"  
  
Serena drew a look of disgust.  
  
"Mom, I'm 17. P.S.- I have to finish this essay!"  
  
Her mom smiled wider.  
  
"Sorry, I'll leave you then."  
  
Her mom backed slowly out of the room, closing the door. Serena sighed and looked back down at her binder. Her mind was reeling with all different kinds of ideas.  
  
The title on the page seemed to jump up at her. 'My Favorite Memory' it screamed.  
  
Serena threw her binder across her room and rose from her bed. She walked over to her closet and flung open the door. After a few minutes of digging through it, she found what she was looking for.  
  
It was a shoe box, labeled "Box o' Stuff". Serena crowed triumphantly as she walked back to her bed. She spilled the contents, pictures, all over her bed spread.  
  
"You want memories? You'll get memories!" she muttered.  
  
She began leafing through the photos. One of her and her friends, one of her 12th birthday, one of her in a pool at age 7, and...and...  
  
Serena looked closely at the photo. It was of a little boy and little girl, around age three, holding hands in a meadow. They were wearing matching overalls and blue and white striped shirts. Serena recognized herself as the little girl, but the little boy...who was he?  
  
He had dark brown hair, but the most shocking thing was his eyes...they almost matched Serena's own.  
  
"Weird," she muttered.  
  
She didn't know who he was...or why she had saved the picture. Then it hit her. She remembered that day. It was at her Grandma Sophie's farm in the countryside. She remembered spending the whole day with the boy, swinging off ropes in the hayloft, swimming in the nearby creek, laughing...  
  
Serena snapped out of her daydreaming state and smiled softly.  
  
She picked her pencil up off the ground and retrieved her binder from across the room. All at once she knew what she would write about. But...the boy's name?  
  
"I'll just call him...'H'," she decided, as she started recalling and writing down that event furiously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah, I know. That was a short chapter for me. Anyways, R&R, please. I don't care what you say, as long as I get reviews for the story. The more reviews I get, the more tempted I'll be to finish!  
  
~Erin 


	2. Heero

I never remember disclaimers until the very next chapter. Dang it, so here it goes:  
  
I, Erin Jessica Durango do not own Sailor Moon or Gundum Wing, despite what others say. Hehe!  
  
~Erin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero shut off his computer and wandered towards the kitchen. He was hungry, and was disappointed to find the fridge, along with all the cupboards empty.  
  
Duo's gunna have to go shopping, he thought. He looked around his empty apartment. His best friend and roomate Duo was, as he put it, 'scoping hotties' at the mall.  
  
Heero smirked. The day Duo got a date was the day pigs learned to fly. He walked back to his room and sat on his bed.  
  
He glanced around. What was he going to do? What about your computer? he thought.  
  
"Naw.." he said outloud.  
  
His eyes wandered over to his closet. Maybe I have a board game or something, he thought. Heero rose from his bed and over to his closet. He flung the door open and scanned all his shelves.  
  
There were no board games.  
  
"Oh, that's right. Duo had to have that damn garage sale."  
  
Heero shook his head and recalled the time that his friend went on a crazy "sell everything in the apartment' spree. Duo's an idiot, Heero thought.  
  
Heero was about to close the closet door when some sort of a book caught his eye. It was near the back, sort of out of sight- but not for the Perfect Soldier.  
  
He reached his hand in and brought it out. It was a leather covered photo book. The only thing left from his past life- who he used to be. The only link to who he was.  
  
Reminiscing sounded a lot more fun to Heero than playing any board game would be.  
  
He walked over to his bed and sat down. He flipped the cover open and his eyes focused on the first picture.  
  
It was of a little boy with dark hair and blue eyes playing in a sand-box- none other than Heero himself.  
  
Heero smirked a little and flipped the page. There were plenty of picture as a child- each one different.  
  
After about five minutes a picture appeared that Heero was quite stumped over.  
  
It was him alright, at about three years old. He was with a little girl, same age, who had blonde pigtails and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.  
  
Heero smiled when he saw the little girl, but it was quickly faded away. It was replaced with the feeling of loneliness, he felt helpless...  
  
He knew that he had cared for this little girl at one time. They were holding hands, sitting in the stillness of a meadow.  
  
Heero's heart stabbed with pain. He missed her, he needed her, and he barely knew her at all.  
  
Carefully he pulled the picture out of the book and laid it propped up on his bedside table. The rest of the book went flying across the room, hitting the wall with a thud.  
  
Heero lay on his side, just studying the picture. Every aspect of the meadow, the girl- as so to remember where he was there or who she was.  
  
Heero sighed and turned off his light, only the numbers from his alarm clock alluminating the picture.  
  
He picked it up and kissed the little girl's image, then placed it back.  
  
"Good night, my Princess," he said before falling asleep.  
  
He swore that he had said that to her before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Awwww, that was too precious. Hehe. So what did you guys think? I wanna know, so review please!  
  
~Erin 


	3. Wasn't Real

Hihi all! Sorry it's been awhile...anyway, I got a new chapter for you guys, since you all seem to like this story so much. Here it is!  
  
~Erin  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing....dang it....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay Tommy, thank you for that....interesting recount of your past. So who would like to go next?"  
  
Serena's teacher looked directly at her. Serena moved her eyes, as not to make eye contact.  
  
"Serena, you go next," her teacher said.  
  
Serena groaned and stood from her seat. She grabbed her essay and slowly walked to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Serena, we don't have all day," the teacher snapped.  
  
Serena glanced at the class and cleared her throat.  
  
"Ok...blue skies, a spring meadow, the guy of your dreams by your side. This isn't a scene from the movies, but an actual memory of mine. When I was about three I was visiting my Grandma Sophie's farm...."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Little Serena stood in her tree fort, a plastic tiara on her head, a tiny glittery wand in her hand. She gazed across the meadow, looking in the distance to her Grandma's farm.  
  
A shuffling sound at the bottom of the tree forts ladder shook her back to reality, and she dashed to see who it was.  
  
A dark haired head was steadily making it's way up the ladder, one rung at a time. When it looked up, Serena was looking into clear blue eyes.  
  
"Sere, it's just me," the little boy said, finally at the top.  
  
Serena squealed in delight.  
  
"Good, 'cause we're playing castle. Your the knight in shinging armor."  
  
Serena picked up a plastic sword and tossed it to him. He looked at her confused.  
  
"What? I never agreed to this!"  
  
Serena crossed her arms and stamped her foot.  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
The boy took on a look of alarm then grumbled to himself.  
  
"Fine. I'm the knight. What are you?"  
  
Serena smiled and twirled in the sunlight, her blonde hair flowing behind her.  
  
"I'm the beautiful Princess."  
  
"Well my Princess, guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll love you forever."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
The class erupted into applause as Serena finished her seat and she sat back down at her desk. Most of the girls were still "Aw, how cute!" -ing.  
  
"Good Serena. What was the boys name?"  
  
Serena dug through her mind and memories.  
  
"Um...it was so long ago, I don't remember."  
  
There was snickering in the back of the class. The teacher narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Well then Serena, I suggest you find a new memory to write about. Due tomorrow."  
  
"WHAT???" Serena screamed.  
  
"You obviously didn't do the assignment."  
  
"How would you know?" Serena questioned.  
  
"You can't even think of the little boys name. If it meant that much to you, you would have remembered."  
  
Serena's face was red from anger.  
  
"I did do the assignment!"  
  
"Then the boys name?"  
  
Serena's eyes teared up.  
  
"I want to remember," she whispered. "I really do."  
  
The teacher glared at her.  
  
"Due tomorrow."  
  
When the teacher resumed class, Serena sobbed to herself. She had a nagging feeling. She knew the name, and wanted to remember it, but it was like someone had robbed her of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah, it's like a mix between cuteness and sadness. But hey, that's Erin for ya. Anyway, review, and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!  
  
~Erin 


	4. Starting to Remember

Hihi all! Please read my other stories cause they are good and I say so. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but please read, review and enjoy!  
  
~ Erin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero heard the front door open and close, then someone stumble around in the hall. Curious, he rose from the kitchen counter and peered into the hallway.  
  
It was none other than his best friend and room-mate Duo, trying to cling to the front door handle, but it was obviously beyond him, for he was past drunk.  
  
Heero shook his head in half amusement, half disappointment. He was laughing at the fact that his friend was so wasted, but also disappointed. Who would he talk to now? Who would he tell about the dreams, the memories, and who would tell him where he got these from?  
  
Sadly, he turned to walk back to the kitchen but was stopped short.  
  
"Heero? Is that you buddy? HEY! IT'S HEERO EVERYBODY!"  
  
Heero glanced around the room confused. There was nobody else in the room. Now it was apparent Duo wasn't only drunk; he was delusional as well.  
  
Being the great friend he was, Heero walked to the door and lifted his friend, who had just fallen to his knees, and half carried him, half walked him down the hall to his room.  
  
"WHATCHA DOING, HUH HEERO? HEY EVERYBODY, IT'S HEERO!"  
  
Heero sighed and decided to play along.  
  
"Hi everybody, yes, its me, Heero. Duo, I'm taking you to your room so you can sleep, okay?"  
  
"I DON'T WANNA SLEEP!" Duo shouted, breaking away from Heero and trying to run to the kitchen.  
  
He made it about two feet before he swayed, and almost as if in slow motion, he pitched forward and hit the floor, out cold on his way down.  
  
Heero groaned and grabbed Duo's arm. Slowly and painfully he dragged his friend to his room and heaved him on his bed. He threw a blanket over him and started to walk away.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Heero swung around to see Duo, with his eyes half-open and glazed over, staring directly at him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks, I owe you one."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Heero shut the door and walked down the hall towards his bedroom. When he entered he shut the door and sat in his desk chair. It was all coming back to him now. Faster and more clearly than before.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Heero! HELP ME!"  
  
The five-year-old Heero ran as fast as he could down the many stairs and then ran down the long hall, stopping short and walking through the last door on the right.  
  
The little blonde girl was propped up on the bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets.  
  
"What's wrong Sere?"  
  
She batted her eyelashes slowly and coyly.  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
Heero shook his dark head and looked up with love in his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Sere, you already have all the blankets in the house."  
  
"I know…but I'm still cold. Plllleeeease?"  
  
Heero smiled shyly and walked over to the side of the bed.  
  
"Sere….you're gunna get me sick, and then I'll be laying in bed while you get to play."  
  
"No I won't. I promise. I'll take care of you and stay near you and read to you and sing to you and make sure that you have all the blankets in the house and don't get cold."  
  
Heero sighed. The little girl threw back the covers and Heero climbed into the bed. Instantly the little girl wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his chest.  
  
Heero felt himself blush as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Sere, you need sleep. Time to go to bed."  
  
The little girl snuggled deeper into the blankets.  
  
"Fine. Night Night Heero."  
  
Heero kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Night my Princess."  
  
~FLASHBACK ENDS~  
  
Heero mentally cursed himself for being so close to knowing the little girl's name, but not remembering completely. He needed to get out of the house, and soon.  
  
Tomorrow was grocery shopping day.  
  
"Guess that's good enough for me." He muttered.  
  
As he slowly fell asleep he tried to remember her name. But try as he might, he couldn't remember. He felt as if someone had stripped him of his identity, his past, and someone he was almost certain was his first love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gosh, I am such a freaking retard. That chapter took me forever to create, and now it comes out all fluffy and stupid. Anyway, please review, I really enjoy reading what you think of my stories. The next chapter will be up soon, see yas!  
  
~Erin 


	5. Grocery Store Mishap

::Erin steps onto a stage with a microphone::  
"Hello everyone! Sorry I have been gone so long..."  
::Audience throws tomatoes at Erin as she tries to dodge them all::  
"Enough of that. I do have a new chapter for you all..."  
::Audience freezes and slowly puts down the tomatoes::  
::Erin smiles:: Hihi all. I hope that my loyal and faithful fans will be as forgiving as my little cartoon sketch. I love you all, and I love to write, it just so  
happens that the biggest thing in my life right now happens to be very...involving. Sorry that I have ignored you and my stories, but I am  
on summer vacation now, and I will haul ass to get them up.  
Love y'all,  
~Erin ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~Summer Sun Grocery Store~  
  
Serena slowly pushed the cart around yet another corner. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and mentally cursed the store's air conditioner for not working better.  
  
She looked up ahead at her best friend Raye. At the moment she was looking at cereal boxes and deciding which she liked better.  
  
"Sere, Lucky Charms or Trix?" Raye asked, holding the two boxes next to her head.  
  
Serena squinted in thought and tried to decide despite the heat.  
  
"Uh...good question."  
  
Raye sighed and threw the boxes back on the shelf.  
  
"Serena, we have two days of school left. You are staying the first two weeks of the summer with me. If you want to make it a functional summer, you are going to have to give some input."  
  
Raye grabbed the boxes off the shelf and held them in front of her.  
  
"Now, Lucky Charms or Trix?" she asked again.  
  
Serena smiled a nervous smile.  
  
"Trix?"  
  
Raye smiled and tossed several boxes of the cereal into the cart. Serena sank lower into her stupor and listened to Raye make the selections of foods for her.  
  
Meanwhile~  
  
In the next aisle over, Heero was pushing the cart and trying to decide which laundry detergent was cheapest. He bent over to look at the selection when all of a sudden...  
  
"HEERO! CHECK THIS!"  
  
Heero quickly straightened up and looked toward the end of the aisle.  
  
Duo was climbing the shelves and knocking stuff over as he went. Heero ran down the aisle and stood under the place his friend was climbing.  
  
"Duo? What are you doing?" Heero asked, emotionless and embarrassed.  
  
"I'm going for a record, man! Best pickup line ever!"  
  
Heero shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"This is a pickup line, how?"  
  
Duo grinned.  
  
"Next babe that rolls by, I jump into her cart! How can you resist a guy that landed in your shopping cart, huh?"  
  
Heero blinked.  
  
"There's laughing in my head," he said before turning away.  
  
"What, you don't believe me?" Duo called after him.  
  
Heero turned back.  
  
"Not particularly," he said.  
  
A rattle in the next aisle signaled someone was coming. Duo peered over the tops of the shelves and whistled.  
  
"Damn, she's fine! Hey! And she's got a friend!"  
  
Heero shook his head as he bent down to get the laundry detergent.  
  
"Hey! Heero! They're coming this way! I'm gunna jump!"  
  
Heero laughed.  
  
"Good luck with that, Duo."  
  
He turned back to the laundry soap, and the next thing he heard was a loud,  
  
"AHHH!".  
  
There were shrieks from women, a loud crash, and the sound of many things falling.  
  
Heero turned and ran down the aisle to the accident site.  
  
The whole shelf was overturned, the cart was missing, and only one arm could be found from under the wreckage.  
  
Heero pulled the arm that was Duo out from under many jugs of bleach and hand soap. Duo looked shaken but shot a huge grin at his friend.  
  
"It worked!"  
  
Heero slapped Duo upside the head and shook his head.  
  
"You killed them! Where are they?"  
  
At that, a pile of mops moved and from underneath came, by Heero's standards, a hot girl. She had dark, exotic looks, and piercing blue eyes. She stood and glared at Duo.  
  
"What," she started. "In God's name did you think you were doing?"  
  
Duo ran and hid behind Heero, who stepped forward and held out his hand.  
  
"I'm so sorry he did that. That's Duo. I'm Heero. I just want to apologize for his idiocy, miss...?"  
  
She shook her hair and very curtly shook his hand.  
  
"Raye."  
  
Heero smiled.  
  
"Miss Raye, I'm quite sorry."  
  
She smiled at Heero then glared at Duo.  
  
"Thank you Heero. When I came here I didn't expect things to be flying at me."  
  
"Is there anyway we could help you?" asked Duo from around Heero.  
  
Raye glared at him again.  
  
"Actually, I did have a friend, but she's probably DEAD now!" she shouted.  
  
"No, I'm ok," came the muffled answer.  
  
Slowly the cart moved and shuffled.  
  
"No, I'm not ok. I think I'm stuck." the voice called.  
  
Heero wandered over to the cart and tried to turn it back over, but to no avail. He slowly reached his arm under and a hand grasped his. Heero pulled slowly and out came...  
  
Heero was speechless. He was now face to face with a blonde girl with blue eyes.  
  
But not just any blue eyes.  
  
Those blue eyes.  
  
And that face.  
  
Heero stammered.  
  
"Se-Se-Sere?"  
  
Serena's eyes widened in surprise and recognition.  
  
After all, it was him.  
  
The same build,  
  
face,  
  
those eyes.  
  
"He...Heero? Is that really you?"  
  
Heero nodded wordlessly.  
  
In that moment, Raye and Duo were lost and confused.  
  
"You, know each other?" Raye asked, one eyebrow arched quizzically.  
  
"For all my life," Serena responded breathlessly.  
  
Heero moved his head closer to Serena's, then hesitated. Finally, after a moment of staring into each other's eyes, their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss.  
  
~Awhile later~  
  
Serena was sitting in Heero's lap in a booth at the local pizza parlor. She slowly kissed his forehead.  
  
"I'm so glad that I found you," she whispered.  
  
Raye and Duo were sitting across from them.  
  
"So, how do you know each other?" Duo asked.  
  
Serena and Heero hesitated.  
  
"I...I really don't know. I just know her." Heero answered, shrugging.  
  
Duo and Raye seemed confused. Raye looked at her watch.  
  
"Uh-oh. It's four-thirty. We have to go, Sere. Sorry," said Raye, sympathy in her eyes.  
  
Serena smiled weakly.  
  
"It's not your fault Raye."  
  
She turned to Heero.  
  
"I need your phone number."  
  
Heero had already handed her a piece of paper with his number on it, and he had a pen poised over another, ready for hers.  
  
After exchanging numbers, Serena and Heero kissed one last time before departing.  
  
"So Heero, when did you score a babe like that?" Duo asked.  
  
"I don't know, but...I think..."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Heero paused.  
  
"I think I love her."  
  
~Down the street~  
  
"No offense Sere, but that was really weird," Raye commented. "You don't even know him!"  
  
Serena smiled and sighed.  
  
"What is wrong with you? You're not even listening!" complained Raye.  
  
"Raye?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm in love..." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yeah, that's my fluff for the day. What did you all think? Please review, even if you're just doing it to diss on me. I hope y'all enjoyed, and I'll  
post the next chapter ASAP.  
Love you all,  
~Erin 


	6. The Truth

Serena surfed the Internet at great speeds. Every website she found seemed to be yet another dead-end.  
  
"MOM!" She yelled to the other side of her dark room. A moment later, her mother emerged from a door and smiled.  
  
"Yes sweetheart?" she asked.  
  
Serena sighed and frowned.  
  
"I'm trying to research World War three for school, but I can't seem to find anything..."  
  
Her mother crossed the room and glanced at the computer screen. At once her jaw set and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"I don't think you should be looking on Space Warrior sites for that sweetie," she said in a cold, hard voice.  
  
"Why not?" Serena asked. "I wanted to do something like a report on one of the soldiers who died and how it affected the family's lives."  
  
Her mother clicked the little X in the corner of the screen.  
  
"That sounds like it's fine. But what about the army? Or the navy?"  
  
"Mom," Serena started. "The Space Warriors were the major part of why we were able to win against all the other planets. Wasn't dad a Space Warrior? Maybe I could do a report on him and his friends.?"  
  
Her mother turned her hard gaze on Serena. At once Serena gulped.  
  
"Never mind, I'll look at the army," Serena said, her eyes wide in fear.  
  
Her mother's eyes took on a look of pain before she pulled her gaze away and walked towards the bedroom door.  
  
"And Serena, please," she started turning back. "Please don't go looking for things that you know aren't there."  
  
Her mother left, closing the door behind her.  
  
Serena let out a sigh of relief. Mom is acting really strange. She thought. I know dad died, and I know how painful that can be. But it was so long ago; I'm trying to move on with my life. She should try and move on with hers.  
  
As quickly as she could Serena logged back onto the website she was on previously. She clicked on the sidebar icon that read "Space Warriors". When she was on the website, she typed in a search for her father's name.  
  
An informational page showed up on the computer, showing her father's statistics, and a picture of him. I do look a lot like him. I never knew. She thought. Her father had the same blonde hair, the same sparkling blue eyes, the same sweet smile, and the serious eyebrows. It was almost like looking at her twin.  
  
Serena read the entire page, learning things about her father that her mother had never seemed to tell her. There was also a little blurb about his death:  
  
Robert was the Lt. of the D-Force, on the air-ship Blue 427. The ship went down when it was shot down by an opposing planet's battle cruiser. He was one of the five people to die from the Space Warrior's unit. He was survived by his wife, Karyn, and his daughter, Serena.  
  
Serena closed her eyes in a moment of thought. He was so brave to do what he did, she thought. I wish he were still alive though.  
  
Another link caught her eye: Other members of the Blue 427.  
  
She clicked on it, and found the four other members of the ship also had a statistical page and memorial. Serena didn't know which person to click on first. Mary Johnson, David Streets, Yeguir Manginig, and Gary Watts. David Streets. Click on that link first, she thought to herself.  
  
Serena clicked on the link to David Streets, and there a picture of a man that strikingly resembled Heero greeted her. What in the world? She read the blurb about his death:  
  
David was the Captain of the D-Force, on the air-ship Blue 427. The ship went down when it was shot down by an opposing planet's battle cruiser. He was one of the five people to die from the Space Warrior's unit. His wife, Jade, and his son, Heero, survived him.  
  
"Oh my." Serena gasped.  
  
Our fathers knew each other. Mine and Heero's fathers worked together. We swore up and down we knew each other from somewhere. is that how we met?  
  
Serena clicked on the link for David's address, and brought up and another Internet access and did the same for her father.  
  
What the hell? Not only were our fathers co-workers, they were friends. We lived together. What happened? What in the world happened?  
  
Serena went to a search engine and typed in her father's name. She looked through several articles talking about the hero he was, and then she came upon one.  
  
The headline read: FIVE SPACE WARRIORS KILLED IN KAMIKAZE MISSION  
  
The article went on about how the space ship was brought down, and then it had a small blurb on each other the member's family:  
  
Lt. Robert Opers and Captain David Streets had been best friends since they were five. Both grew up training to be in a branch of the military, and were excited when both were drafted to be apart of the Space Warriors division. Both had extremely close families, in fact, both lived in the same household for many years, with wives Karyn and Jade, and children Serena and Heero. Jade, who worked in the Space Control Unit 935, was attacked shortly after her husband's death. Karyn was left with both Serena and Heero, and shortly after fell ill, giving Serena to her sister until she was recovered, and Heero to an Uncle of his, who from there gave him up for adoption.  
  
Serena cried. Her life finally made sense, and she now knew everything her mother had been keeping from her. Heero was hers, long ago, and they lost each other because their father's had died. Why had her mother never told her?  
  
Why was everyone trying to keep secrets from her? And why, for the life of her, couldn't she remember her full childhood with Heero? Why hadn't she remembered him until just last week? 


	7. Memories Revisited

I'll write when I damn well wanna. And, well.I wanna write. So enjoy this  
new chapter and the rest of the story will be coming along soon.  
~Erin ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Internet. The high speed, awesome source of all unknown information.  
  
And at the moment what was unknown to Heero was how he knew Serena. They both met, they recognized each other, so it wasn't just some unknown fantasy.  
  
Heero didn't know where to being. He leaned back in his chair and sighed.  
  
"Well, there's always." he thought outloud.  
  
He got up from his desk, walked across the room to his jacket, and pulled Serena's phone number out of his pocket. He studied the scrap of paper as he shuffled back and plopped down in his chair.  
  
And he typed in the phone number, "398-2481", then hit the search button.  
  
Wildly enough, many things came upon the screen matching those few numbers. What interested him most was the one listed as, "Matching address to 398-2481".  
  
He clicked on it and almost immediately an address for the phone number came up. It was listed to "Robert and Karyn Opers".  
  
Robert Opers, Heero thought. Why is everything about that name screaming, the right track?  
  
Heero opened a new window and typed Robert Opers into the search engine.  
  
Immediately a website for the "Space Warriors" came up onto his screen. Heero laughed in spite of himself. How long ago had it been when he applied to go to their training camp?  
  
It was back in the time when he felt he had nothing to live for. The time when he never left the house, never ate, would have forgotten to breathe if it hadn't been instinct to do so. All he did was lie in bed as Duo came and went. Duo never knew what was wrong.  
  
But Heero wanted a sense of belonging. He wanted to go do something to calm his nerves. And nothing could calm the nerves of the Perfect Soldier better than to kill someone. Or kill lots of someones.  
  
So he signed up for the Space Warriors.  
  
Heero shook his head to clear those thoughts. How ironic, he thought, that a month later I meet the woman of my dreams and my life seems to have meaning again.  
  
He clicked the link that read "Robert Opers and the D-Force."  
  
Immediately a page about Robert came up.  
  
Robert was the Lt. of the D-Force, on the air-ship Blue 427. The ship went down when it was shot down by an opposing planet's battle cruiser. He was one of the five people to die from the Space Warrior's unit. He was survived by his wife, Karyn, and his daughter, Serena.  
  
Heero shuddered, and felt the loss right along with Serena. She had lost her father when she was not but six years old. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, tell her everything was going to be alright.  
  
But it probably also wasn't the best thing to bring up a painful past when talking to the girl you loved.  
  
Heero quickly glanced to the sidebar. There was more about the D-Force, so he clicked on it, figuring he could use all this information somewhere in his Space Warriors training.  
  
He slowly sifted through the information, reading about the D-Force. They were supposedly the ones who were going to stop the war. They were going to save the world from mass destruction, and all they had to do was fly and stop the nuclear weapons from going off near the moon. They had the best of the best around, Robert Opers, Lieutenant; Mary Johnson, technical advisor; David Streets, nuclear engineer; Yeguir Manginig, pilot; and Gary Watts, top ranked soldier for five years. They were aboard the Blue 427, and were flying towards the moon to stop all chaos.  
  
What they didn't know was that the planet Mars knew what they were doing. Someone had tipped them off, and they were waiting for them when they got there. All five lives were lost in an explosion. But they still managed to save the Earth.  
  
It was said that Robert and David, best friends since near birth, were fighting off the enemy as they ran into the base. David, being the only one who could stop the blast from occurring, did the only thing he could.  
  
He cut the wires and let it go off, only preventing it from hitting the Earth by altering it's distance span.  
  
Heero let out a whistle. These people knew they were going to die, and they still decided to save lives. Could I really do that?  
  
At least Serena's father died a hero.  
  
At the bottom of the article there was a picture of all five members before take off, standing in front of the Blue 427. He recognized Serena's father immediately. It was no mistake where she got her looks from. And Robert had his arm around someone, smiling, the other man smiling too. That had to be David. There was no misjudging that these two were best friends.  
  
Heero leaned in towards the screen.  
  
What the.?  
  
He would have thought that it was him, except that he knew he was only six when this accident occurred. Yet it seemed to him that the resemblence was way too uncanny. He clicked on a link for David Streets.  
  
And it was there that he found his belonging.  
  
David was the Captain of the D-Force, on the air-ship Blue 427. The ship went down when it was shot down by an opposing planet's battle cruiser. He was one of the five people to die from the Space Warrior's unit. His wife, Jade, and his son, Heero, survived him.  
  
Son Heero.  
  
The words burned into his mind. He had been alone all his life, when all of a sudden, it seemed to crash down on him. He had a father who died a hero, and he had a mother. What happened to her? Jade, his mother.his father a hero.his mother.dead too?  
  
Was it all a really really elaborate dream? It couldn't be. There was a sidebar where he came upon another article. He clicked on it, not dreaming in a million years this would be the one article he needed to read.  
  
FIVE SPACE WARRIORS KILLED IN KAMIKAZE MISSION  
  
He scanned the entire article until he found the paragraph that contained all the information he needed.  
  
Lt. Robert Opers and Captain David Streets had been best friends since they were five. Both grew up training to be in a branch of the military, and were excited when both were drafted to be apart of the Space Warriors division. Both had extremely close families, in fact, both lived in the same household for many years, with wives Karyn and Jade, and children Serena and Heero. Jade, who worked in the Space Control Unit 935, was attacked shortly after her husband's death. Karyn was left with both Serena and Heero, and shortly after fell ill, giving Serena to her sister until she was recovered, and Heero to an Uncle of his, who from there gave him up for adoption.  
  
He couldn't believe it. The puzzle was pretty much complete. It all came back to him. His Uncle's decision to get rid of him. A lady, most likely Serena's mother furious at the fact he decided to do so. His Uncle yelling, "I HAVE FULL CUSTODY OF HIM, I'LL DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!"  
  
Him being driven out of a driveway, a familiar driveway, Serena's mother waving goodbye, crying. The little girl running after the car, trying hard to catch up, the rain falling all around, her screaming, "Heero! Heero!" until she finally collapsed on the street crying into her hands.  
  
So why could he remember this now, and not before? Heero turned his thoughts to his training. The day he first met Duo. Duo's first bit of advice,  
  
"You'd better just forget everything you once knew, dude. If not, it'll just keep getting in the way."  
  
Heero shook his head and pushed back from the desk. He walked into the kitchen and picked up his phone. Even though it was three in the morning, he was sure she'd understand.  
  
Because the only person he could really talk to right this moment was Serena. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I hope you liked it. I know it's really lame, but it's a really lame story  
and a really lame chapter. Hopefully with the next chapter things will  
stop being lame and start being.un lame.  
~ Erin 


End file.
